


Prologue

by nikuy



Series: Logorrhea [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bahasa Indonesia, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gender Roles, Indonesia, Indonesian Character, M/M, OC, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Social Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidup itu perjuangan untuk semua orang. Ada yang berjuang menjalani hidup yang biasa saja, ada yang berjuang menguasai dunia, ada juga yang berjuang menjadi lubang reproduksi. Apa artinya hidup kalau peranmu bisa dideskripsikan dengan sejumput kata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oke. Jujur saya nggak pernah bisa nulis prakata. Bisa jadi cerita ini juga nggak se-wow prakata di atas. Saya juga punya banyak series dan Ongoing fanfic disini, yang mana kelanjutannya dipertanyakan, so...yea. You walk away or you can stay and watch me cry in anguish, trying to commit to my own original story.
> 
> Anyway, ini percobaan pertama saya nulis cerita dengan bahasa Indo dengan tema Omegaverse, dengan setting Indo. Biar saya bisa nulis pake bahasa sendiri. Maklum, masih belajar. Perihal Omegaverse versi saya, boleh ditanyakan. Nanti saya tambah FAQ di Series details. Oke? Sip.

Dalam masyarakat, berlaku hukum tak tertulis yang paling firm, paling saklek, yaitu kedudukan Alpha, Beta, dan Omega. Dibandingkan dengan hukum yang berlaku di Indonesia atau Pancasila sekalipun, posisi ketiga tipe manusia ini tidak tersanggahkan. Dalam setengah abad lebih sedikit kemerdekaan Indonesia, presiden yang berkuasa selalu seorang Alpha. Bahkan pahlawan-pahlawan yang kisah hidupnya ada di semua buku sejarah, rata-rata adalah Alpha. Kalau bukan Alpha, pahlawan yang bertindak sebagai asisten atau bawahan pada masa perang dulu bisa jadi Beta. Para Beta yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah, itu juga. Bagaimana informasi ini bisa didapat? Karena social standing pahlawan-pahlawan ini pasti disorot dalam akun-akun sejarah tersebut, apalagi untuk yang Alpha.

Omega? Dalam sejarah Indonesia, Omega yang paling terkenal sekalipun langka disebut. Beberapa Omega perempuan yang tercatat dalam sejarah dan berhasil melakukan hal yang signifikan tidak akan muncul ketika ujian, so there is no point remembering them at all. Omega yang selalu disorot adalah Omega yang sukses melahirkan Alpha-Alpha yang berkuasa di negara ini. Omega yang melahirkan presiden, Omega yang melahirkan jendral, Omega yang melahirkan tokoh-tokoh perjuangan lain...

Karena sebatas itulah harapan masyarakat terhadap Omega: pabrik manusia. Sebatas tubuh dengan ovarium berkualitas terbaik, menihilkan keberadaan alat reproduksi Beta perempuan hanya karena kemungkinan seorang Beta melahirkan Alpha itu terlalu kecil. However, Beta tidak dianggap bottom of the tier. Beta dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan nyaman kendatipun mungkin sulit untuk menjadi signifikan. Mereka tetap bisa menjalani hidup wajar, menikah sesuai keinginan mereka, menjalani ovulasi yang tidak mengundang predator, berkomitmen dengan pasangannya tanpa ada desakan biologis berlebih. Wajar menemukan mereka bersekolah, kuliah, bekerja...sementara Omega?

Ken adalah seorang Omega yang sejak tadi membacakan akun sejarah negara ini dan hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Kendatipun seorang laki-laki, Ken terlahir dengan nama yang cantik: Kenanga, bunga mungil dengan wewangian yang khas. Menurut Bunda, supaya "wangi" feromon Kenanga ketika mendapat masa subur pertamanya hanya akan mengundang Alpha yang terbaik. Terserah Bunda saja.

Ken juga salah satu dari 1% Omega yang memiliki kesempatan untuk berkuliah di PTN bergengsi ini. Bayangkan, tahun ini hanya ada 1% Omega yang tembus ke kampus ini. Di kampus lain belum tentu ada, terutama kampus-kampus berbasis pertahanan negara atau bidang ilmu kenegaraan dan sains. Bahkan Ken sudah bersujud syukur ketika ia diterima di Fakultas Sastra yang memiliki sekitar 50% dari keseluruhan Omega yang ada di seluruh Universitas. Akhirnya ia dapat menggeluti ilmu bahasa yang ia idamkan, walaupun dalam prosesnya ia terpaksa mengurung diri di perpustakaan kampus dan membaca akun-akun sejarah menyebalkan untuk merangkum sebuah essai tentang detik-detik menuju kemerdekaan. Dosen kelas Sejarah yang ia ambil sungguh sangat old school.

Bosan membaca, Ken bersender di kursinya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dilepaskannya kacamata dan diurutnya batang hidung di antara mata sayunya yang lelah. Sudah 2 jam sejak perkuliahan berakhir dan ia masih disini. Kalau saja perpustakaannya ramai, dia pasti sudah melupakan tugasnya dan main game di kosan (yang adalah salah satu dari segelintir kosan khusus Beta dan Omega). Menggali ilmu di tempat ini membuat kebenciannya terhadap Alpha dan konstruksi masyarakat semakin membara.

Walaupun dosen-dosennya sebagian besar Alpha dan Beta (dengan satu orang Omega yang bisa membuat mahasiswa Alpha pingsan di tempat), ia dapat merasakan ketulusan mengajar mereka. Dia sempat terkejut ketika mendengar dosen-dosen Alpha itu menceritakan lelucon tentang Alpha dengan lantang di depan kelas pada semester pertamanya. Dia juga sempat shock pertama kali melihat dosen yang Omega itu mengkritik pak Dekan yang Alpha. Lebih shock lagi ketika Dekan tersebut menerima kritiknya dengan pikiran terbuka.

Higher learning really is something. Dia sangat ingin menjadi seperti pak Naray yang Omega itu. Orangnya tegas, tidak pernah ragu, dan sangat cerdas. Jenius, malah. Beliau sangat dihormati di lingkungan kampus. Kendatipun ia memiliki sejuta kualitas yang sangat-tidak-Omega, tapi tampak sangat jelas kalau beliau sudah "terikat".

Selain benci dengan Alpha, Ken juga membenci kondisi alami tubuhnya. Ia ingat ovulasi pertamanya yang menyakitkan, betapa ia sangat haus akan sentuhan seorang Alpha sampai terbersit di kepalanya untuk melemparkan dirinya kepada siapapun itu, asalkan seorang Alpha. Masa subur Omega itu sangat menyiksa. Dia bahkan tidak dapat berpikir lurus selama 5 hari penuh, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah digagahi oleh seorang Alpha, whoever that is. Bergidik tubuhnya mengingat sensasi yang harus ia alami 4 kali tiap tahunnya itu. Hal itu membuatnya trauma. Belum lagi lamaran-lamaran Alpha yang masuk setelah itu. Ada juga lamaran dari Alpha tua kaya raya yang memiliki seorang Omega dan 2 orang Beta perempuan!

Untungnya Bunda bukan jenis ibu-ibu yang lemah melihat tawaran properti bernilai milyaran yang ditawarkan kakek-kakek mesum itu, apalagi Ayah yang malah merasa tersinggung. Mereka membiarkan Ken memilih jalannya walau sesekali Bunda memberitahunya tentang lamaran-lamaran yang lebih "wajar". Ayah mendukung rencana Ken untuk bersekolah ke jenjang tertinggi, sementara Bunda agak khawatir melepasnya. Walaupun beliau ingin Ken meraih cita-citanya, Bunda juga merasa khawatir dia dijahati Alpha ketika mengekos sendirian. Beliau merasa akan lebih baik jika seseorang sudah "mengikat" Ken, atau apa yang Ken sebut dengan "jimat anti-Alpha".

Mungkin Bunda ada benarnya, pikir Ken dalam hati. Walaupun Ken benci Alpha, tapi tubuh Ken selalu menjawab "panggilan" Alpha. Secara insting, Ken selalu memosisikan dirinya di bawah seorang Alpha, contohnya ketika seorang Alpha menyelak antrean. Parahnya lagi, secara biologis Ken membutuhkan Alpha. He hates it. Dia tidak minta dilahirkan sebagai Omega.

Ada juga alasan kenapa ia makin membenci Alpha.

"Kenangaa..."

Shit.

"Wah, ada jodoh akang disini, euy."

Ken menggenggam pulpennya keras-keras seketika si pemilik suara menyebalkan itu mendekati mejanya. Padahal ia sudah memilih meja yang paling pojok, paling sepi, paling dekat sama karya-karya sastra Rusia tua yang sudah menguning sendu. Padahal dia pikir dia sudah tidak butuh lagi alasan lain untuk membenci Alpha, tetapi sepertinya Alpha yang satu ini berpendapat lain. Serta-merta, Alpha berbadang bongsor itu menarik kursi di sebelah Ken dan duduk manis menghadapnya.

"Halo, Ken. Makin hari kamu makin geulis, deh." Pria berbadan tegap itu tersenyum gegap gempita, bibirnya yang tipis menjadi kian tipis menunjukan deretan gigi putih dan rata. Hanya saja nafasnya yang bau rokok itu membuat Ken sebal.

"Namanya juga Omega, kang Adi. Memang kami begini adanya." Sahutnya kesal. Tidak habis pikir dia, kenapa Adiwangsa Mahesa, si ketua BEM Sastra, sangat suka membuntuti dan mengganggu hari-harinya di kampus. Ada banyak Omega lain yang lebih menarik, menurut Ken. Lebih cantik, lebih ramping, lebih mungil. Kenapa harus dia?

"Ah, masa sih? Perasaan cuma kamu yang bikin jantung a'a duk-duk-ser gimana gitu." Ujar Adi sembari menyisir seuntai rambut ikalnya yang berantakan ke belakang. "Ken lagi apa? Udah mau Maghrib, lho. A'a temenin, ya?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya penuh harap, membuat Ken mundur.

"Apaan sih, kang!" namun Ken tidak berani mendorongnya. Dia juga masih Omega dan Adi masih Alpha, mana berani dia kurang ajar. Namun ia juga malu melihat wajah Adi sedekat itu, sampai ia dapat melihat cukuran kumis dan jenggotnya yang berantakan. Calm down, me! Aduh, jangan bereaksi, dong! Batin Ken ketika ia merasakan panas menyebar di pipinya. Fucking hormones...

Sesaat Adi tampak sedih, namun hanya sesaat sampai Ken berpikir mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya. Adi kembali tersenyum lebar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lembaran-lembaran loose leaf yang berserakan di atas meja, beberapa sudah terisi dengan tulisan. Matanya membulat dan ia pun tergelak membaca tulisan Ken.

"Ini tugas pak Adan, kan? Si eta nitah nulis essai, kan?" Tanyanya, "Edun, euy, si eta. Dari jaman pak Naray masih mahasiswa, pak Adan udah nugasin ginian, lho!"

"Hah? Yang masa?" Ujar Ken terkejut. Terbayang olehnya, mungkin ilmu yang bisa didapat di kelas itu pun sudah expired.

"Deminya!" seru Adi, "Kalo Ken mau, a'a masih ada nih yang dulu a'a bikin di binder. Copy aja." Ia lalu sibuk menarik tas selempang butut bermerek Adidas yang selalu dikenakannya dan menarik sebuah binder dari dalamnya.

Ken agak terkejut melihat binder Adi. Walaupun tampak usang dan dipenuhi oleh kolase-kolase band favorit laki-laki gondrong itu, tetapi sebenarnya bisa dibilang sangat rapi. Ketika ia mulai membolak-balikkan lembaran-lembarannya, ia melihat betapa rapi tulisan dan catatan yang Adi buat. Tulisannya pun rapi dan tidak ada coretan-coretan tidak berarti, tidak seperti catatan dia sendiri yang penuh coretan-coretan tidak jelas hasil kebosanan di kelas.

"Eh...dimana ya..." Adi membantu Ken membolak-balik halaman sampai pada bagian paling belakang. Bahkan ia menyimpan tulisan-tulisan kuliahnya ketika semester 1 dengan rapi, padahal ini sudah tahun ketiga Adi. "Naini!"

Ken membaca tulisan rapi tersebut dan agak kagum dengan isinya yang cukup singkat, padat, dan jelas. Belum lagi kalimat-kalimat yang digunakan sangat sederhana, namun cerdas. Memang...kang Adi sepintar ini ya? Kok dia masih mengulang kelas Early Centuries Literature sama aku...?

"Nah, mending ini kamu copot aja terus bawa pulang, copy di kosan." Kata Adi sambil menekan tuas binder dan melepas beberapa halaman kertas tersebut. "Bisa kamu rangkum lagi dan tulis ulang. Mau copy juga bebas, ai si Adan mah geus kolot, moal inget." Tambahnya seraya menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu kepada Ken.

Tapi Ken skeptis, "Bener, nih, kang?" tanyanya curiga.

"Beneran, lah."

"...Aku harus kasih apa ke akang sebagai gantinya...?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, mata terpicing.

Saat itulah Adi tertawa lantang, membuat penjaga perpustakaan di dekat pintu masuk mendesis keras. "Hehe...enaknya Ken kasih apa?" Seakan sengaja untuk menggoda, Adi berbisik rendah di dekat telinga Ken, menghembuskan nafas hangat dari mulutnya. "Banyak banget, lho, yang a'a mau dari Ken. A'a mah serakah."

Ken dapat merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap suara serak Alpha kurang ajar ini. Pipinya menjadi kian panas dan keringat mulai membasahi tengkuknya. Suara itu sangat mengundang, seakan memanggil-manggil tubuhnya untuk mendekat, lalu didekap. Seakan pertanyaan tadi merupakan instruksi untuk tubuhnya agar menyerahkan semuanya kepada Adi, memercayakannya kepada Adi, membiarkan Adi bertindak sesukanya.

"Hereuy, ketang." Canda Adi sambil cekikikan melihat wajah Ken yang sudah sewarna tomat.

Tidak seperti harapannya, hati Ken mencelos dan redup kecewa.

Belum lagi Ken sempat menghardiknya, Adi menambahkan. "Tapi yang terakhir emang bener. Kalau soal Ken, mungkin a'a serakah banget."

DUKDUKDUKDUKDUDUKDUKDUKDUKDUKDUKDUK!

Kalau Ken adalah tokoh animasi, mungkin kepalanya sudah mengembang sakin panas dan merahnya. Desiran darah berlomba naik ke kepalanya, membuat dia harus menahan pusing dan tubuhnya yang melemas. Jauh, sangat jauh di dalam benaknya, terbersit jeritan penuh ingin. Tubuhnya mendadak ingin. Ia ingin memberikan semuanya kepada Adi, semuanya. Instingnya menjerit ingin memenuhi keserakahan Adi, ingin dilumat oleh kepenasaran Adi, dan...ini semua salah Adi!

"Saya duluan." Gumamnya sembari memasukan semua kertas dan buku ke dalam tas, membuat Adi tampak bingung.

"Hah? E-eh...Ken...?"

Setelah beres, Ken segera beranjak dan meninggalkan meja itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

*

Di SMA, Ken ingat kelas pendidikan seksual dini yang harus dihadirinya bersama teman-teman Omega yang hanya berjumlah 8 orang, 2 laki-laki, 6 perempuan. Di kelas itu, guru sains mereka menjelaskan organ reproduksi dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing, baik yang perempuan atau yang laki-laki. Betapa shock dan takutnya Ken ketika ia melihat bagaimana bayi dilahirkan dari seorang Omega laki-laki. Ketakutannya bertambah ketika gurunya berusaha menghibur dengan mengatakan bahwa insting seorang Omega akan membuat semua pengorbanannya setimpal. Tubuh seorang Omega bereaksi dan bergerak sesuai insting, dan walaupun tidak suka dengan Alpha, setelah "diikat", Omega pun akan memiliki loyalitas tiada tandingan kepada Alphanya. Menurut apa yang diajarkan, ikatan Alpha dan Omega adalah sumber kebahagiaan.

Bullshit. Apa bedanya dengan pemerkosaan? Terlalu sering Ken membaca kasus-kasus pemerkosaan Omega yang dinihilkan oleh pihak berwajib hanya karena Omeganya sedang dalam masa subur sehingga "mengundang" Alpha di sekitarnya, atau pemerkosaan Omega yang sudah terikat oleh Alphanya sendiri. Masyarakat disini masih terlalu tradisional, semuanya mengatasnamakan insting dan budaya. Kalau di beberapa negara Eropa, pasti Alpha-nya sudah dikebiri.

Kehidupan seorang Omega di Indonesia itu riskan. Contohnya sekarang, ketika Ken menghadapi ovulasi. Ketika SMA, setiap semester, tidak pernah tidak, ia terpaksa mengajukan cuti sakit sejak akil baligh-nya. Hal ini disebabkan semata-mata karena suppressant yang dijual di pasaran tidak disarankan untuk Omega yang masih di bawah umur. Alasannya klise; karena kerasnya ramuan tersebut, dikhawatirkan dapat menyebabkan kemandulan terhadap si Omega. Memang semua Omega ingin hamil?

"...Saha, aku nggak kuat..." Ken mengerang sambil sekali-sekali menggelinjang, tubuhnya terasa terbakar, namun hatinya terasa kosong. Kulitnya bersemu merah dan keringat tidak henti-hentinya membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia sangat kesepian, dia perlu api ini dipadamkan, dan bahkan teman-teman kosannya tidak dapat menolongnya. "...Sahaaa...aku mau Alphaaa..."

Sahala, lelaki Beta asal Sumatra Utara itu hanya membisikkan hiburan-hiburan lembut dan menyeka keringat teman kosannya tersebut. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak sejak ia melihat Ken masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah lelah kemerahan. Insting pertamanya adalah untuk mengungsikan Omega yang lain ke kamar paling jauh dari kamar Ken karena khawatir ovulasi Ken dapat mempengaruhi anak-anak Omega yang lain. Dia ingat pengalamannya mengurus 8 Omega yang sedang ovulasi bersamaan ketika KKN di daerah Ciamis. Sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau ini mengigau saja," bisiknya dengan lembut kendatipun logatnya yang kental, "kau ini gak mau Alpha, Ken. Kau benci sangat Alpha."

Ken mulai menangis mendengar temannya, "Nggak...nggak...aku nggak benciii. Aku mau Alpha, Sahaa...aku mau anak dari Alphaa..."

"Hush! Kau ini benar-benar..." Saha menghela nafas, "Sabar sikit, ya, Ken. Itu si Tan lagi beli kau punya suppressant. Sebentar lagi balik dia."

"Aku nggak mau suppressant..." Ken mendesah, "...A-aku mau...penis Alpha..."

"Alamakjaaaaan, anak ini kalau sedang subur, mulutnyaaaa!" pipi Saha sedikit memerah mendengar pengakuan kawannya, namun mendadak ia mendapat ide jahil, "Ngobrol lah sama aku. Pilat siapa yang kau mau?"

Ken terdiam sebentar, masih terengah-engah. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri di bawah selimut, pria Batak itu sudah mengancam untuk mengikat tangannya kalau ia lakukan juga ("Kalau bukan pilat Alpha, sakitnya akan makin parah setelah ejakulasi!"). Dia mulai berpikir, walaupun otaknya masih dihantui sugesti-sugesti "Penis mana saja boleh, asal Alpha!", tetapi sebagian kecil di dalam dirinya yang tidak tertutup oleh nafsu lebih tahu. Dia lebih tahu Alpha mana yang ia idamkan, yang tubuh ini butuhkan, dan namanya...

"...A-Adi...Adiwangsa-"

"Bang!" tiba-tiba seseorang menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar; seorang perempuan berambut cepak dan beralis tebal, "Gue udah beli, nih, Bang! Merek ini bukan?" Gadis ini mendekati mereka berdua dengan terengah-engah, menyodorkan plastik yang dibawakan kepada Saha.

Saha mengecek isinya sesaat, "Bener, Tan. Seduh barang 1 menit dan bantu aku kasih ke dia, ya."

*

Walaupun ovulasinya sudah mereda, Ken terpaksa tidak menghadiri kuliah selama 3 hari karena bujukan (paksaan) Saha. Menurut mahasiswa Farmasi tersebut, suppressant yang umum dijual di apotik tidak seefektif suppressant yang didapat melalui resep dokter yang personal. Pria Batak itu khawatir Ken bisa kambuh jika berada terlalu dekat dengan Alpha, jadi ia menyarankan konsumsi suppressant tersebut secara teratur selama 3 hari hingga sekiranya aman untuk Ken keluar dari kosan.

Jadilah Omega tersebut menghabiskan waktu-waktunya di depan laptop selama 2 hari terakhir. Makan pun harus menitip teman-teman sekosan atau minta tolong diambilkan kalau menggunakan delivery. Pada hari ketiga, Tan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk konsultasi dengan dokter sehubungan dengan suppressant-nya. Gadis berambut cepak itu senang-senang saja, sebab banyak sekali gadis cantik berhijab dari Keperawatan yang lalu-lalang di rumah sakit, membuat matanya tidak henti-hentinya jelalatan. Dasar cewek genit.

Ketika menunggu namanya dipanggil pun, Ken terpaksa duduk di ruang tunggu Kandungan sendirian sementara Tan pura-pura menanyakan ini-itu kepada beberapa perawat magang.

Kan harusnya dia nemenin aku, dasar bocah. Sekalian aja umpanin aku ke Alpha biar dia bisa nanyain Line suster-suster disini.

Omega itu menghela nafas dan kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada Androidnya. Tidak ada notifikasi baru, tidak ada update apa-apa, Neko Atsume miliknya juga baru saja refill makanan kucing. Bosan...

"Kenanga?"

Mengira namanya sudah dipanggil perawat, Ken mendongak dan terkejut ketika melihat dosen favoritnya berdiri tidak jauh dari deretan kursinya.

"P-pak Naray." Ken tersenyum gugup, pipinya agak memerah. Rasanya aneh bercampur malu bertemu dengan seseorang dari kampus di rumah sakit ini, terutama di bagian Gyneacologist, walaupun sesama Omega.

Namun Naray tidak tampak gugup bertemu dengan mahasiswanya disini. Ia malah tersenyum santai, tampak jauh lebih rileks daripada di kelas. Kerutan tipis di pangkal alisnya tidak mudah ditemukan walaupun dia tidak jarang mengerenyitkannya, kulit Naray tampak sangat...lembut, untuk pria seusianya. Selayaknya Omega.

"'Ngapain kamu disini?" Dosen berambut gelap itu bertanya setelah ia menduduki deretan kursi di depan Ken, "Hamil?"

Pipi Ken kian merah, padahal Naray tidak terdengar menuduh. Dosen itu terdengar seperti sedang menanyakan cuaca saja.

"'Nggak kok..." Ken menggumamkan jawabannya, "Saya...umm...perlu resep suppressant." Ia memandangi Naray yang mengangguk mengerti, mempertimbangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlanjur ia tanyakan sebelum otaknya usai berpikir. "Bapak sendiri mau apa?" Paling tidak Ken sempat menggigit lidahnya sebelum sempat bertanya "Aborsi?".

"Check-up bulanan aja. Saya kan udah nggak muda kayak kamu." Naray mengedikkan bahu dengan enteng. "So you skipped my class due to your heat, huh?"

"Eh...ya...gitu deh, pak..."

"You're lucky this time. Lain kali kamu harus sempetin kontak saya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, atau saya coret nama kamu dari absensi."

Ya elah, pak, sempet-sempetnya deh.

"Kenanga Lim."

Ken mendongak dan kali ini ia melihat seorang suster menunggu di mejanya. "Saya permisi duluan ya, pak." Ujarnya sambil bangkit.

Naray hanya mengangguk.

*

"Keeeeen!"

Suara nyaring yang menusuk telinga itu menarik perhatian Ken dengan kasar seusai kelas pertamanya di hari Senin. Ia mendongak kea rah pintu kelas dimana seorang Omega lelaki tengah bersender sambil memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang berwarna ungu dengan bibir mengerucut, pink karena lip tint Korea. Ada beberapa Omega yang membosankan seperti Ken, dan ada juga Omega yang tampak 'ajaib' seperti Rune, Omega terpopuler seantero kampus Sastra.

"Apa, cong?" sahut Ken.

"Dicariin, nih." Sahut Rune balik sembari menghela nafas secara dramatis, "Aku kira a'a nyariin aku. Kecewa deh."

Terdengar tawa pendek yang familiar. Ken tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Sambil mengedikkan mata, ia meraih ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Disana Adi sudah menunggu dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat mata cerahnya menyipit. Kali ini rambut gondrong Adi sudah dicepol rapi, hanya meninggalkan beberapa untai anak rambut ikal di garis rambutnya. Ia tampak rapi dan...wangi? Tidak tercium bau rokok dari tubuhnya. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi.

"Halo, cantik."

DUKDUKDUK

"Halo, kang." Gumam Ken.

Kali ini giliran Rune memutar bola matanya sambil melangkah ke mejanya, "Hajar, kali, Ken."

Kuping Ken terasa panas mendengar komentar teman sekelasnya itu. Dia tahu Rune memang begitu adanya, dan dia tahu Runa tidak benar-benar cemburu. Toh ada sederet Alpha yang rela mengantri giliran kalau dia sedang 'bosan'.

"Jalan bareng ke kelas pak Naray, yuk." Ajak Adi.

"Saya...mau beli roti dulu. Tadi nggak sempet sarapan."

"Sama atuh. Bareng, yuk." Senyuman berkekuatan jutaan watt itu seakan menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Jadilah Ken duduk di depan gedung perkuliahan dengan sebuah roti coklat di satu tangan dan kopi hitam di tangan yang lain, keduanya ditraktir Adi. Di sebelahnya, Adi sudah menghabiskan rotinya dan tinggal menikmati rokok dengan segelas kopi yang sama. Wangi yang barusan tercium langsung tersapu oleh baunya kretek cengkeh favorit pria itu. Sejenak kemudian Adi mengerling ke arah Ken.

"Kok nggak dimakan?"

Entah insting atau apa, Ken akhirnya membuka bungkusan roti tersebut dan memakannya. Paling tidak Adi akan diam setelah ini, harapnya.

"Minggu lalu Ken kemana?"

Terlalu cepat juga harapannya dipudarkan.

"Sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

Ken hampir meremas rotinya hancur, mengingat ia ovulasi hanya sesaat setelah ia sampai kosan, tepat sesudah obrolan ringan mereka berdua kemarin. Obrolan ringan macam apa yang bisa merangsang masa subur seseorang, sih? Sialnya, waktu itu Adi sopan seperti biasanya, kok. Walaupun menggoda Ken memang makanannya sehari-hari selama satu semester terakhir, Adi tidak pernah kurang ajar. Dia juga tidak genit ke Omega lain, dan itulah yang membuat Ken merasa...tersanjung? Sedikit. Sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiit sekali.

"Flu."

"Oh..." Dia mendengar Adi tertawa, "A'a kira kamu geber..."

"Akang!" otomatis Ken berseru agak berbisik, memelototi seniornya yang berusaha untuk tidak terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca saking malunya. Ah, kalau membicarakan soal seks saja masih seperti ini, kapan Ken bisa seperti pak Naray?

"Santai aja kali, Ken." Adi mengikik kecil, "Kan udah sama-sama gede, udah tau lah yang gituan mah..."

"Teteup aja saya...akang kan......." Terbata-bata Ken berusaha menjelaskan, tetapi reaksi Adi malah makin menyebalkan. Apa hanya Ken yang mengkhawatirkan kompatibilitas mereka secara biologis? Sejak kecil Bunda sudah mengajarkan dia untuk melawan Alpha yang berani berbicara tidak sopan kepadanya. Adi sopan, tapi...entah kenapa...

"A'a kenapa?" Adi memiringkan kepalanya, "Alpha?" Ken mengalihkan pandangnya. "Terus Ken Omega? Terus kenapa emang? Kalo kita ngobrol yang kayak begitu, Ken nggak akan mendadak geber juga, kan?"

Dasar tukang bully!

"A'a kangen tau nggak ada yang bisa digangguin 3 harian."

Dengan ekspresi kesal, tapi masih malu, Ken melahap sisa rotinya dan menyeruput sedikit kopi. "Saya nggak kangen akang." Dan seketika ia berbohong. Tentu saja di tengah kekalutan ovulasinya, hanya nama Adiwangsa yang ia sebut. Saha tidak akan membiarkannya lupa. Bahkan, sebenarnya, Saha tidak perlu mengingatkannya. Dia ovulasi, bukan mabuk.

"Hehe...sukur, deh."

Akhirnya Ken kembali menatap seniornya yang terkekeh-kekeh sendiri sambil memainkan batang rokoknya.

"Kalo sampe Ken kangen sama saya, bisa-bisa saya nanti nggak kontrol."

DUKDUKDUDUKDUK.

Itu lagi.

Di tengah kebingungannya untuk bereaksi terhadap kejujuran itu, Ken hampir saja terserang asma yang tidak pernah dideritanya. Pikirannya mendadak kalut, mirip dengan kejadian di perpustakaan, terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengan Adi sebelum ini. Ia mencari sesuatu, apapun untuk mengalihkan pikiran dan pembicaraan ini, kemudian ia melihat Naray tengah mendaki tangga menuju undakan yang mereka duduki. Mendadak ia menegakkan punggungnya, wajahnya sudah tidak keruan ketika pandangnya bertemu Naray.

"Pak Naray." Bahkan sapaannya pun terdengar sangat terpaksa.

Adi mengikuti arah pandang Omega di sebelahnya dan melempar senyum kepada dosen muda itu, "Kopi, pak."

Naray berhenti sejenak di depan undakan, memandangi mahasiswanya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Sudah habis 2 gelas di ruang dosen." Ia lalu kembali berjalan, "Kalau kalian sudah beres pacaran, langsung naik ke atas, ya. 15 menit lagi kita mulai." Ujarnya sambil lalu.

Kepanikan kembali menyerang Ken. Ia gelagapan memilih kata, namun tidak ada satupun yang keluar kecuali celetukan pelan yang terdengar lirih, "Kita nggak...pacaran..."

Naray yang sudah di depan pintu gedung tidak tampak mendengarnya.

Kemudian Ken membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya yang lembab, malu. Sangat malu.

"Kenapa, kok begitu?" Adi bertanya kepadanya, namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Dengan helaan kecil, Adi meraih lengan Omega di sampingnya itu, "Kamu segitu malunya kelihatan sedang berdua sama a'a?"

"Gimana nggak malu..." Akhirnya Ken menjawab juga. Suaranya seperti yang sedang terisak dan terbungkam. "Udah ada berapa bulan kang Adi nyamperin saya. Ngajak saya ngobrol. Bikin orang mikir yang aneh-aneh tentang saya sama akang." Rasanya sulit sekali untuknya menahan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada Alpha yang mendekat tanpa ada alasan untuk dijauhi dan situasi ini sangat membingungkan baginya.

Adi terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menarik tangannya dari lengan ramping Ken.

"Apa a'a bikin Ken nggak nyaman?" dia bertanya pelan.

Ken menarik wajahnya dari tangannya dan menghirup nafas panjang, matanya tampak agak basah dan tampak lebih panik daripada sedih. "Saya nggak tahu gimana bilangnya...saya...saya nggak tenang kalau akang begini terus ke saya."

Adi memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalau a'a menjauh, kamu akan lebih tenang nggak?"

Jarak?

Apa itu akan jadi solusinya?

"...Saya nggak tahu. Mungkin...?" dia menoleh ke arah Adi takut-takut. Walaupun dia mengatakan kebenaran, ia tidak ingin menyinggung seorang Alpha. Insting melarangnya untuk berbuat itu.

Dilihatnya, Adi tampak berpikir. Bibirnya yang agak gelap sedikit mengerucut, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat kerutan di antara alis Adi.

"Jadi...kalau a'a nggak samper-samper Ken lagi, nggak ngajak Ken ngobrol lagi, Ken akan lebih tenang?"

"Uh...kalau ngobrol seperlunya aja, sih, nggak apa, kang. Tapi belakangan ini...saya nggak merasa ada perlunya akang se-intense ini sama saya."

Adi membalas tatapannya dan seakan ada tangan tak tampak yang meremas hati Ken. Adi tampak...kecewa?

"Ken tahu kan kenapa a'a berusaha dekat sama Ken?" Tembaknya.

Walau ia tahu betul kalau ia takut mendengar jawabannya, bibir Ken sudah bergerak dan bertanya, "...Kenapa?"

"Saya suka sama Ken. Saya pengen Ken jadi pacar saya."

Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya Ken tahu ia akan mendapat jawaban seperti ini, mendengar langsung membuatnya merasa lebih tertohok. Kali ini dia tahu dia tidak dapat melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa Adiwangsa secara jelas dan jujur menyukainya, menginginkannya sebagai pacar, sebagai seorang Alpha kepada Omega pilihannya. Dan hal ini kian membuat pikirannya kalut.

"Saya aware, kok, kamu sering mendorong saya agar menjauh, yang mana saya bisa mengerti. Tapi jujur, Ken, saya nggak kuat jauh-jauh dari kamu." ungkapnya lagi, menambah sesaknya dada Ken yang berusaha mencerna apa yang didengarnya. "Tapi saya ngerti kalo kamu ngerasa begitu."

Ken mendongak dan ia melihat seulas senyum tipis, senyum yang ia tidak pernah lihat di wajah itu. Senyum itu tidak terasa manis atau pun pahit, ia pun tidak tahu emosi apa yang ada di balik senyum itu.

"Saya akan berusaha mengerti dan menjaga jarak dari Ken. Oke? Tapi saya juga minta tolong sama Ken untuk berusaha mengerti apa yang saya baru katakan. Fair enough?"

Ken mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menjatuhkan pandangnya ke tanah berlapis bata di bawah kakinya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Adi sudah berdiri.

"Saya mau ke kelas. Kalo nggak mau bareng, saya duluan ya."

Dan Ken pun nyaris telat masuk kelas, 15 menit tidak cukup baginya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

*


End file.
